Capricho
by Puppetfanfics
Summary: El problema de William T. Spears tiene un nombre...Grell Sutcliff, y ahora está dispuesto a resolverlo. Este es un fanfic yaoi creado para fans, sin ánimo de lucro, esta escrito en universo kuroshitsuji basado en los personajes creados por Yana Toboso. William x Grell Sebastián x Grell Advertencias: Lemon


Capricho

La oficina estaba silenciosa, a esa hora una fría brisa recorría los pasillos, el eco de pasos apresurados permanecía extinto y de vez en cuando su única compañía era el crujir de las maderas de algún mueble antiguo.

Ese lugar le gustaba, era su favorito pues su sencillez, además de representar perfectamente el espíritu de un shinigami, le permitía meditar con tranquilidad los asuntos importantes y el que mayor problemas le estaba causando tenía un nombre: Grell Sutcliff.

Lo conoció años atrás mientras le asignaban la misión del examen final, todo en él resultaba demasiado llamativo, incluso cuando vestían el mismo uniforme.

El pelirrojo se salía por completo del standard y conforme paso el tiempo su belleza fue haciéndose notoria para muchos otros hombres dentro del despacho y fuera de sus puertas.

Comenzaron a llenarlo con numerosos presentes en busca de obtener su atención, pronto los rumores corrieron, acerca de su comportamiento tan desfachatado, pero sus reportes además de perfectos, eran siempre terminados a tiempo, aunque no fuese así; en mas de una ocasión lo vio coqueteando descaradamente con los superiores.

Sutcliff era de todos, pero de nadie al mismo tiempo, una criatura egoísta, a la que gustosamente hubiese reportado con los mandos gerenciales, si tan solo no le causara una fascinación tan poderosa.

Así era, William T. Spears quien podría parecer el mas frío de los seres, guardaba por ese inquietante pelirrojo un enamoramiento profundo desde el colegio; pero jamás lo admitiría porque seria una vergüenza, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, pues su falta de experticia en cuestiones románticas lo traicionaban.

El pelirrojo parecía saberlo muy bien, siempre lo seleccionaba cuando debían hacer algo de trabajo en pareja, sabia que el moreno le cubriría las espaldas.

No le importaba demasiado el ser utilizado de esa forma, disfrutaba de su trabajo y llenar uno o dos reportes mas, no le causaba demasiado conflicto, sin duda existían cosas de Sutcliff que podía perdonar, pero no estaba seguro de lo que sentía después de lo que vio la noche anterior.

Como en múltiples ocasiones atrás, tenia que terminar de cegar las almas por su cuenta, pues a su compañero le había dado por escabullirse mas de lo usual; pero el ultimo sello había sido colocado, por lo que ya era hora de volver a casa; podría marcharse solo, desde luego, aunque le gustaba por ese breve lapso disfrutar de su compañía, por muy triste que resultara, sentía que Grell era solo para si, y eso le causaba una alegría indecible.

Por ello se apresuro a buscarle, pero calle tras calle aparecía desierta, comenzó a saltar a través de los tejados y se detuvo en seco al ver cerca de la entrada a un callejón, uno de esos llamativos zapatos rojos; con sigilo se acerco, teniendo a la mano su guadaña dispuesto a atacar.

Conforme avanzaba, observo las ropas del otro en el suelo, escuchando a su vez un sonido con el que identifico su voz, se adentro mas pero lo que vio lo dejo de piedra, Grell no estaba en peligro.

Su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre la pared y un apuesto joven, que le hacia gemir con fuerza mientras se empujaba contra el, al principio habría hecho todo por alejarlo, pero el pelirrojo parecía estar allí por su propia voluntad, pues le vio fijamente y coloco un dedo sobre sus finos labios, luego tomo el rostro de su amante y lo beso.

William salió de allí presuroso, cuando sintió que le faltaban las fuerzas se sostuvo de la pared, no desconocía las actividades extracurriculares del otro, pero verlo con alguien le causo un serio conflicto, aún mas por reconocer a pesar de su forma humana su verdadera naturaleza, la del enemigo, un demonio.

Espero, aunque lo suficientemente retirado para no torturarse al escuchar sus gemidos; después de un rato Grell salió acomodándose las ropas, alzando los brazos para estirarse un poco, con una sonrisa de satisfacción lo cual terminó de incomodar al moreno.

-¿William?, no creí que aún estuvieras aquí.

El otro trato de parecer frío, pero estaba contrariado en sus sentimientos y la atracción que sentía por él, porque no tenían ninguna relación y por ende no tenía derecho a sentirse traicionado, pero lo hacia.

-¿un demonio?.

Grell sonrió de manera picara, aquello hacia que fuese tan encantador.

-Se bien lo que nos enseñaron pero créeme, el tiene lo necesario-le guiño un ojo y el moreno desvió la mirada-además me temo que tengo debilidad por los hombres guapos-se había acercado y sus dedos finos tomaron la barbilla del otro, girando su rostro para que le viera-tu eres un hombre muy atractivo Will-acaricio su mejilla-agradecería que no lo comentaras.

Estaba tan cerca que casi rozaba sus labios, hubiera bastado que William se moviera un poco, pero en ese momento el pelirrojo se alejo.

-vayámonos a casa, estoy hambriento.

El moreno asintió, siguiéndole como siempre hacia.

Ahora con el mismo informe abierto sobre su escritorio desde hacia cosa de una hora, el moreno seguía debatiéndose, lo correcto era reportarlo, pero esto lo alejaría lo que terminaría por castigarle a él. Pensaba en ello cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-adelante

No estaba preocupado por de quien se tratara, algún empleado que verificara si la oficina estaba ocupada, sin duda; bajo la vista para fingirse ocupado en él trabajo, por ello no pudo ver al pelirrojo cuando se quito el abrigo para que pudiera verlo ataviado con un vestido de satín que delineaba sus formas, con una enorme abertura que mostraba casi en su totalidad su pierna izquierda.

-Buenas noches...Will.

El aludido quedó muy sorprendido con aquella visión, su mirada no pudo evitar perderse entre las provocativas transparencias que mostraban su pálida piel, inclusive su andar resultaba en un vaivén con un toque expreso de sensualidad.

-quisiera discutir lo de anoche, se que fue algo injusto pedirte un favor sin ofrecerte nada a cambio así que tal como puedes ver, estoy aquí para reparar ese descuido mío.

Sus pasos fueron firmes y despreocupados de esos que dan solo aquellos tan seguros de su belleza; pasaron segundos eternos en los que William se quedo pasmado mientras Grell se acomodaba en su regazo, abrazándolo y probando sus labios en un beso deseado por demasiado tiempo.

-Sutcliff...

Su orgullo le ordenaba separarse, la voz en su cabeza le hacia ver que seria no mas que uno de tantos con los que yacía, desechado al instante siguiente, porque Grell solo se amaba así mismo, por ello era tan irresistible, su lado racional apoyaba estas ideas, pero igual sus acciones lo contrariaron; en ese momento importaron poco el despacho, los informes y sus propios bien justificados prejuicios, solo podía seguir el ritmo impuesto por sus manos recorriéndole, quitándole los lentes, la ropa y la cordura.

Al fin escuchó su voz profundamente extasiada mientras lo penetraba, acariciándole con la torpeza de su inexperiencia, cierta parte de si lo culpaba por ser tan deseable, por hacerlo alejarse de lo que dictaba su naturaleza.

-William...¡William!.

Muchas veces lo había llamado, pero nunca con ese matiz en la voz, que lo volvía tan adictivo, haciendo que sus embestidas fuesen mas fuertes, sus caricias mas rudas, deseaba quedar tatuado en la piel de Grell para siempre y no ser solo una de sus tantas aventuras.

El pelirrojo grito con fuerza mientras terminaba entre sus vientres, su cuerpo aun temblaba y soltó un sonoro gemido cuando sintió su semen caliente en sus entrañas, nunca sintió algo como aquello. Se incorporo tanto como le fue posible, dando leves quejidos al aun sentir ese enorme miembro dentro de si.

-...oh Will,...te lo dije...eres un hombre muy atractivo.

Retiro los cabellos oscuros que se le pegaban a la frente, acaricio sus mejillas enrojecidas y de nuevo le beso, mientras movía las caderas, necesitaba mas, era un gran favor el que pedía y por ello daría un pago completo.

Cuando William despertó, las oficinas habían regresado a su ritmo habitual, se podían escuchar a lo lejos las puertas que abrían y cerraban incesantemente; para el no había sido una noche desperdiciada, a pesar de que le resulto imposible avanzar un solo archivo. Ahora tenía las ideas claras y un solo lugar al cual dirigirse.

Como todas las mañanas, Grell caminaba hacia las ventanillas, no a horas muy tempranas pues el descanso de una dama es necesario, sobretodo cuando gusta de pasar noches tan agitadas.

Al llegar llenó una ficha para poder recoger su guadaña, la entregó al encargado y mientras esperaba se divertía viendo fijamente a los jóvenes shinigamis que se sonrojaban al ser descubiertos, pero ¿que podían hacer?, él era irresistible y por ello no los culpaba.

-Disculpa Sutcliff, pero tengo un aviso aquí, de momento te encuentras en suspensión por una falta administrativa.

El pelirrojo le sonrió.

-Me temo que debe haber un error, si verificas te darás cuenta que no existe ningún problema para que me entregues mi guadaña.

El otro reviso una vez mas, aunque su voz era algo fuerte y ya comenzaban las murmuraciones alrededor, todos sabían que él jamás recibía un reporte.

-Lo he verificado tres veces, hay una acusación formal.

-¿puedo saber de quien?.

El otro le entrego un par de diminutas tijeras y los susurros a su alrededor parecieron incrementarse.

-William T. Spears.

Luego de decir esto, el encargado cerró la ventanilla; sin embargo todas las miradas fueron hacia el moreno que iba pasando por la sala, nadie dijo una sola palabra pero la tensión era evidente.

Grell desvió la mirada, escuchando los ecos de sus pasos alejándose y mientras tomaba las diminutas tijeras, sonrió de forma muy distinta, al fin había conocido a un hombre que se no se rindiera ante su encanto seductor y eso llamó genuina y poderosamente su atención, tanto que se sintió muy dispuesto a enamorarse.

Fin.


End file.
